Believe me when I say I love you
by Gothicpunkmonkeysthatscream
Summary: kio has the perfect plan to get Soubi to love him...well if it's so perfect why is everything going so wrong? NatsuoxYouji rating may go up
1. Special item

**I'm back with another fic! It's Natsuo and Youji of course! With other characters in between! I don't know how long this fic is going to be maybe a couple of chapters I'm not sure XP but I will update regularly since I have nothing to do! Seriously I'm at my sister's house and I have nothing to do. I will continue this story until I leave!**

**Disclaimer" I don't own loveless or any of the characters involved….you know the rest…**

Kio who was currently sitting in front of the coffee table humming happily. It was early in the morning so no one was up yet. He took this time to open up a package that he had received yesterday. Kio opened up the package and sure enough the expecting item was there. Kio smiled then jumped when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder.

He moved his head to the left enough to see the curious face off Natsuo looking over his shoulder.

"What's that?" Natsuo asked pointing at the item on the table.

"None of your business that's what!" Kio shouted startled "what are you doing up anyway?"

Natsuo shrugged sitting next to Kio. "I don't know I just got up."

Kio crossed his arms and hmmped "well you still shouldn't be up."

Natsuo ignored him and grabbed the item on the table.

"Don't touch that!" Kio shouted and snatched the item away quickly.

"what is that!" Natsuo shouted frustrated.

"shhh!" Kio said looking around "okay I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise to keep it a secret okay."

Natsuo smiled "sure."

Kio frowned "no seriously you can't even tell the other one… Youji"

Natsuo's eyes narrowed when he heard kio call Youji 'other one' but he was curious about Kio secret 'item'. Natsuo nodded "I promise"

"Okay you know how Soubi is with the Aoyagis right?" he asked Natsuo nodded

"Well I'm sick of it! I mean Ritsuka is twelve years old! Soubi is going after a child! And I'm putting an end to it."

Natsuo tilted his head to the side "how are you going to do that?" he asked

"with this" Kio showed Natsuo a little sliver jar with some kind of white substance inside.

"sugar…?' Natsuo lifted an eye brow

Kio shook his head "no, it simply looks like sugar, but the truth is that this 'sugar' has very special powers."

Natsuo gave Kio a look that said 'do you think I'm going to buy this?'

"It's true!" Kio said " I read about it in the internet and it's very affective!"

Natsuo sighed "well what does it do?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest.

Kio looked around and whispered " it can make people fall in love."

"huh?"

"yes I've read about it. It's said that who ever gives a person this 'sugar' that they immidiatly fall for the person that gave it to them. That person and that person only."

"ah" Natsuo understood now " So you are going to give that to Soubi so he falls in love with you?" Natsuo said with a smirk.

Kio looked down blushing "I'm only doing it so he leave the poor kid alone" _and he pays more attention to me! _Kio said in his head.

After a long silence Natsuo sighed patting Kio on the shoulder. "Well Kio…I don't really believe it works but….I'll help you out"

Kio looked at him shocked "why if you don't even believe it works?"

Natsuo gave him a look of pity which Kio hated "…because I couldn't imagine how it must feel like loving someone that doesn't love you back."

Kio stared

Kio and Natsuo worked silently in the kitchen they had set everything up. They had placed for cups of coffee on the table one of them containing the special 'sugar' which they were to give to Soubi. Their plan was perfect.

So when Soubi got up Natsuo warmly greeted him. "good morning Soubi would you like some coffee?" he asked handing him a cup he had grabbed from the table.

Soubi shook his head "later." he said " I'm going to make breakfast first." he went into the kitchen. Kio shot Natsuo a panicked look, and Natsuo silently told him to be patient.

While Soubi was making breakfast Natsuo went over to the bed where Youji was sleeping, and got dressed in his outfit for the day. Youji upon hearing noise woke up and look at Natsuo sleepily.

"hey…how long have you been up?" Youji yawned

"Just a little while." Natsuo smiled at him.

Youji rubbed his eyes and got up to go to the bathroom but not before grabbing the clothes he had planned to wear.

Natsuo went over to the kitchen it seemed like Soubi had finished cooking and Kio was helping him serve the food into four plates. When the table was set they all sat down including Youji who had just come back from the bathroom fully clothed.

"So Soubi…how about some coffee?" Natsuo asked

"I don't know…I think I'm going to have a beer instead."

"NO!" kio shouted everyone starred at him.

Kio laughed lightly "I mean no. I don't think you should be drinking this early in the mourning" he stated acting concerned " have coffee instead" he handed Soubi the cup once again.

Soubi shrugged seeing that Kio wasn't going to let him have a beer and not in the mood for an argument today, took a sip from the coffee. Kio and Natsuo starred at him though Natsuo less obviously.

Soubi blinked "what?" he asked

Kio scratched his head "you don't feel any different?" he asked

Soubi look confused "no…why?"

Kio sighed no reason. '_maybe it needs time to take affect' _he thought looking down to his food.

Natsuo sighed and continued eating '_told you it wouldn't work…'_

Youji who was currently eating oblivious of the situation took a sip of his coffee. He swallowed and immidiatly coughed.

"Are you okay?" Natsuo asked gently patting his back

"yeah just….that was weird" he said frowning looking into his coffee. Natsuo nodded and continued eating. A while later Kio decided to ask again.

"So…are you sure you don't feel anything Soubi-chan?"

Soubi nodded "I'm sure."

Kio sighed depressingly. _I guess it didn't work after all'_ he thought.

But what he didn't notice was Youji's eyes on him as he continued to stare at Kio blissfully for the rest of the meal.

**Well there's the first chapter! I know it was short.**

**I hope you realized what just happened XP**

**I'm working on the other chapter so I think I will post it tomorrow!**


	2. An unexpected turn of events

**CHAPTER II: An unsuspecting turn of events **

**Well like I promised here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own loveless or the characters except Kio….just kidding not even Kio! I would like to have created Kio he seems like a fun character!**

**But seriously… I don't own him so don't sue me!**

Kio sighed as he sat down on the coach. He placed his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. They had finished breakfast a while ago and Soubi had just left. He had something to do with that Ritsuka again.

Kio sighed the 'sugar' hadn't really worked and he wasted so much money on it. Kio wished that he had school today then he would have something to distract him from his heart break. Kio felt the coach sink down as someone sat beside him. He looked up and came face to face with a smiling Youji.

"what do you want?" Kio asked he was not in the mood to be bothered by the Zeros today.

Youji looked hurt which was not like him but quickly shook it off with a another smile.

"nothing, I just wanted to be next to you. Is that against the law?" he asked with a smirk.

"well no but hey-" Kio said when Youji wrapped his arms his waist. "what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you silly."

"why?" he asked shocked

"because I want to."

Just then Natsuo came into the living room. "hey Youji do you want to-" but stopped mid sentence when he saw just what Youji was doing.

"what are you doing to Kio?" he asked smiling

"cuddling." Youji simply stated

"Yeah Natsuo get him off of me!" Kio shouted blushing when Youji nuzzled his face in his chest.

Natsuo laughed "c'mon Youji, stop teasing Kio, don't you want to go to the park today?" he asked

Youji shook his head "I don't want to go the park I want to stay here with kio!" Youji hugged him tighter.

Natsuo frowned at this Youji hadn't acted this way towards Kio before.

"oww! Youji You're hurting me!" Kio complained trying to push Youji away ending in vain.

"You sure are warm" Youji purred '_even though I can't feel it' _he added in his head.

"but you told me yesterday that you wanted to go the park today!" Natsuo continued

"That's right go to the park Youji" Kio tried to convince him.

"No! well…I'll go as long as Kio goes with me!" Youji said

"So what you don't want to go with me?" Natsuo frowned

Youji looked at Natsuo coldly "that's right, I want to go with Kio!"

Natsuo gasped and looked down before closing his eyes shut a shouting "fine! I didn't want to go with you anyway!" he turned and ran towards the door slamming it shut.

Kio was stunned what was going on here? He had never seen the two boys fight like this. And why was Youji acting so warmly towards him?

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt Youji straddle his waist sitting on his legs his arms going around his shoulders.

"so what do you say kio, what to go to the park?" he asked leaning in to him "…or would you rather stay here like this with me?" he whispered in his ear.

Kio felt a chill ran down his spine as he felt Youji's breath tickle his ear. Kio suddenly got up which made Youji fall backwards onto the floor.

Youji gave a small 'oof' sound and he looked up at Kio innocently.

"N-no Youji…I have to…have to draw a sketch for class tomorrow." he said walking towards were he had his art stuff.

Okay then I'll watch you." Youji said as he followed him.

Outside Natsuo was sitting on the stairs which led into the apartment. He hadn't gone to the park, he didn't want to go alone and look like an idiot he had really wanted to go with Youji.

Natsuo sighed. What had gotten into Youji? He never acted like this. Even when they teased someone Youji would always warn him so they both knew what to do and what the other was doing. But something about this told Natsuo that this wasn't teasing but something…more?

That thought made something deep inside Natsuo twist and curl. What was happening to him? And most importantly what was happening with those two inside?

Natsuo gasped at his stupidity of leaving the two alone and ran inside. What he saw in there was nothing to be alarmed about but yet he was.

Kio was standing in the corner sketching some dumb picture that Natsuo didn't care about. Youji was sitting next to him on a stool swinging his legs back and forth happily.

What had alarmed Natsuo was the look in Youji's eyes. A look he had never seen him give to anyone. The look of total admiration. The same stupid look Kio gave Soubi, more importantly the same look Soubi gave Ritsuka!

Natsuo shook his head and angerly made his way into the kitchen. _'what the fuck Youji!'_ Natsuo thought _'how can you admire someone like Kio! I mean the guys a mess!' _he went over to the sink and saw the four empty cups of coffee that they had used. Soubi must've forgot to wash them. Feeling like he had to get his anger out some way started washing the cups.

'_He was even fooled by some stupid sugar that makes people fall in love! I mean what a joke it didn't even work.'_ Natsuo stopped thinking about said object. He shook his head and continued to wash. While he was washing he noticed that one of the cups had a white ring around at the bottom of the inside. Natsuo was confused it looked like sugar and none of the other cups had rings in them. He was sure they had used the same amount of sugar to each cup…well except Soubi's who had the coffee that was tampered with.

But what if…what if Soubi's cup wasn't the right cup and the 'sugar' actually worked, then that would mean that one of them had took Soubi's cup. But who? Natsuo gasped Youji had coughed when he drank his coffee and started to act strangely afterwards.

Natsuo mentally slapped himself they had giving Youji Soubi's coffee! So that must mean the sugar actually works! But does that mean that Youji is now…in love with Kio?

Natsuo ran into the living room where the other two hadn't really moved from.

"Kio I need to talk to you" Natsuo said pulling on his arm dragging a startled Kio into the kitchen.

"hey!" Youji yelled "where are you taking him?" he asking placing his hands on his hips.

"don't worry this won't take long!" Natsuo shouted at him as he made his way into the kitchen. Youji crossed his arms and pouted.

"Natsuo, what's going on?" Kio asked when they were in the kitchen.

"listen Kio, that sugar…it works" he stated

Kio sighed being reminded about all that "no it doesn't, Soubi didn't change remember?"

"that's because we gave Soubi the wrong cup!" he said loudly.

"what?" Kio blinked

"yes that's why it didn't affect him." Natsuo continued

"how do you know this, weren't you the one who gave him the coffee in the first place?" Kio asked

Natsuo looked down "well I might've mixed them up by mistake" he whispered.

Kio glared at him "great Natsuo this is all your fault!"

"I know"

"So who took Soubi's cup?" Kio asked like if the answer wasn't clear enough already. Natsuo indicated with his head behind Kio.

Kio turned around to see Youji still sitting on the stool, calmly flipping through the pages of Kio's sketch book.

"Youji?" Kio turned back to Natsuo

"Who else?" Natsuo stared "Besides he did cough when he drank his coffee and the way he is acting now…it make perfect sense."

Kio nodded "wait…are you saying that no one could like me unless the are giving a love potion?" he glared at Natsuo.

"Natsuo sighed "No I'm not saying that…but if Youji is the case here then yeah."

Kio sighed then gave out a yelp when he felt someone jump onto his back. Youji who apparently got bored had jumped onto Kio's back for fun. Youji's legs went around Kio's waist and his arms around his waist. You could see Youji's tail wagging back and forth in the air as he nuzzled Kio's neck.

"Y-Youji! Get off!" Kio yelled

"Didn't we tell you wait for us where you were?" Natsuo asked slightly annoyed by Youji's actions. _'he never does that to me' _he though sourly.

"You lasted to long, and I missed Kio…" Youji purred into Kio's neck causing him to shiver.

"C'mon Youji get off" Kio tried once again. But once again he failed. Youji just nuzzled closer to Kio.

"Aishiteru" he whispered making both Kio's and Natsuo's heart stop.

**There's chapter two hope you liked it!**

**BTW 'aishiteru' means 'I love you' in japanese in case you were wondering ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	3. jealous

**Chapter III: Jealous **

Natsuo flipped through the pages of the magazine in his hands quite harshly. The pages made a loud '_Swish'_ sound as they tore through Natsuo's hands.

'_Aishiteru…aishiteru…aishiteru…' _That word swirled around like an angry tornado in Natsuo's head.

Youji had said that stupid word. He had said that stupid word in Natsuo's presence, but he hadn't sad it to Natsuo no…he had said it to Kio! Just like that, plan and simple he said it like it was the easiest thing in the world. Like he had said it a million times already.

Natsuo sighed and threw the magazine aside. He was currently laying on his stomach on the bed. He turned his head to the left to see Kio and Youji sitting next to the coffee table reading, well Kio reading Youji staring at Kio. _argh…_

Natsuo's eyes narrowed looking at Kio. This was all his fault, if he hadn't bought that stupid sugar thing this wouldn't have happened!

"what is that?" Youji's voice seemed to echo in the once silent apartment.

Kio looked up at him slightly annoyed he hadn't left him alone all day! Even when he went to the bathroom he would stand outside the door yelling 'are you done yet? Are you done yet?' Kio was stick of it.

"Nothing Youji, Just a book." he answered continuing to read.

"what's it about?" he asked some time later. Kio sighed

Just then the apartment door opened catching everyone's attention. Soubi and Ritsuka entered the apartment silently. Kio's eyes narrowed when he saw Ritsuka. _'of course Soubi would bring him here.' _he thought sourly getting back to his book.

"hi Ritsuka!" Natsuo greeted the black haired neko.

"hey Natsuo." he silently greeted back following Soubi to the kitchen as he sat down at the table to read a newspaper.

"Youji leave me alone!" came Kio's voice from the living room. Natsuo turned his attention towards the distressed painter and saw Youji sitting on his lap.

"but why you are so comfortable!" Youji protested.

That's it Natsuo has had enough! He walked up to were the two were sitting, grabbed Youji by the arm and yanked him up.

"hey!" Youji yelled

"Youji I need to talk to you." Natsuo said pulling Youji away from Kio

"what's gotten into you!" Youji yelled

Natsuo glared at him his past anger returning to him with renewed force. "what's gotten into me? What's gotten into you!"

"what?"

Natsuo sighed "Youji this isn't like you! You have to stop?"

"what isn't like me? Stop what?" he looked confused.

"This Youji your friendliness to Kio!"

"but I love Kio Natsuo" Youji stated in a whiny tone.

Natsuo shook his head. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be. "No you don't Youji!"

Youji glared at him. How dare he say that, he had no idea what he was feeling. It was as if his whole life had been dark and there was suddenly a light. A light through the darkness guiding him, guiding him to Kio.

" yes I do! Why is that so hard to understand?"

"'because it is! You shouldn't love him!"

Youji placed his hands on his hips, his eyes narrowing. " and why not?"

"because you shouldn't." Natsuo didn't know what to say anymore. I mean what do you say to that? You can't love someone, because you shouldn't? that made no sense…well if you happen to love someone because you were secretly given a love potion then yeah it made perfect sense…sort of.

"Ah…" Youji said crossing his arms over his chest, a smile of understanding on his face.

"I know why you don't want me to love him, you're jealous." he said

"…o-of what" Natsuo nervously swallowed

"Because you want Kio for yourself." he stated

Natsuo was taken aback by this "what?" he asked

"yeah your jealous because I have him all to myself and you want to steal him from me!"

Natsuo shook his hands in front of him. "Youji that's not it! I swear!"

Youji's eyes narrowed "well if you ever get in my way…I'll tear you apart." his voice was filled with venom.

Natsuo sighed "look Youji the reason you can't possibly love him is because you drank this type of sugar that he put in your coffee but it wasn't meant for you…" Natsuo tried to reason with him. Youji looked confused.

"It was meant for Soubi and-" Youji cut him off

"look Kio's leaving!" he said looking over Natsuo's shoulder "thanks Natsuo you made me lose precious time talking to you when I could have been talking to Kio!" he said running towards the door way.

Natsuo growled in his throat, looking at Youji as he clung to Kio's arm begging him not to go.

"let go Youji I have to leave!" Kio said trying to open the front door as he was dragged back slightly.

"no stay here! You can sleep with me! make Natsuo sleep on the floor!" he laughed unaware of Natsuo's venomous glare.

"Youji I have to go home and take care of my sick mother!" he tried again

"well…fine" Youji let go of him "just come back soon!" he said hugging him close.

Kio looked uncomfortable but patted his back "sure" he said.

"love you." Youji whispered as he let him go. Kio didn't say anything, he just shook his head and went out the door.

Youji's ears dropped as he saw him leave. He sighed and went towards the coffee table where Kio had left his book and began reading it. Not making a sound for the rest of the evening.

Natsuo then took the time to talk with Ritsuka. He kept offering him drinks and teasing him about how cute he was, and how he would be a good sacrifice. But Youji never looked their way.

Some time towards sunset Ritsuka began to gather his things to leave. "well I think I'll go now Soubi" he said Natsuo got up and ran towards him.

"already? Natsuo complained rubbing one of Ritsuka's cat ears between his fingers.

"Sorry I have to go or my mother will get mad at me." he said while blushing.

"So cute!" Natsuo said turning to face Youji who was still reading silently.

Natsuo's eyes narrowed and decided to hug Ritsika instead, but Youji still paid him no attention.

"C-cut it out Natsuo!" Ritsuka said his face a deep red.

"don't tease Ritsuka" came Soubi's voice.

Natsuo sighed and let him go. Ritsuka sighed in relief and fixed his shirt. "Well I have to go." he walked towards the door getting his jacket and opened the door.

"I'll walk you." Soubi said getting his jacket.

"fine" Ritsuka sighed.

"Soubi?" Youji called out before he left.

"yes?"

"…do you know where Kio lives?" he asked looking at him straight in the eye.

"uuhh…actually I don't. the guy always hangs out here…I hadn't bothered to ask."

Youji stares at him for a while longer before accepting his answer "oh okay." he said looking down at the book once more. '_guess I'll just have to fine out by myself…'_ he whispered.

Soubi shrugged and stepped outside along with Ritsuka and closed the door behind them.

Natsuo sighed sitting on the bed. Well that didn't work. He had planned to make Youji jealous but he didn't even pay attention. He laid down on the bed looking at the ceiling.

Youji sighed closing the book. He stepped into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Natsuo upon seeing this also went to get dressed . He dressed faster than Youji and laid under the covers on his side of the bed.

Youji then came out of the bathroom wearing his pajamas. Turning off the light he got under the covers and turned his back to Natsuo.

Natsuo sighed looking at the sea of blue hair in front of him. _'how come Youji's acting this way towards me…I know he's in love with Kio, as disgusting as that sounds but…'_ Natsuo thought closing his eyes praying for sleep to come and take him from the horror that was this day.

'_how come he acts so coldly towards me…?'_ Natsuo thought as sleep took him from the harsh atmosphere that had formed around the two Zero boys.

**I had planned to make this chapter longer, but decided to end here! XP**

**I will update really soon since I already have the whole story in my head and I have plenty of time!**

**Don't worry in the next chapter you will see why Youji is acting so 'OOC'!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Antidote

**Well here's chapter 4 ;) I know I update fast but I hate it when you're reading a good story and the person never updates!**

**I don't own loveless, if I did this story would have actually happened!**

**Chapter IV: antidote **

It was early mourning when Natsuo awakened. He sighed and rolled over, but stopped that action should have made him crash into Youji. He turned fully over to find that Youji was not on the bed.

'_that's weird' _Natsuo thought. He quickly scanned the room, finding the missing person sitting peacefully on the couch reading the same book from yesterday.

Natsuo sighed getting up. It looked like Youji hadn't changed, he wondered how long it will be for the 'Sugar' to wear off? If ever…

That thought made Natsuo freeze. '_what if Youji stays likes this forever…' _Natsuo thought. He shook his head.

No. that was not happening he will get Youji back to normal no matter what. I mean this wasn't fair! Why was the world so unfair to them?

This wasn't fair to Youji - who was being forced to love Kio because of some stupid mistake.

This wasn't fair to Kio- who because of that mistake doesn't get to have the person he actually wanted, and has to put up with Youji.

This wasn't fair to Natsuo because…well because he shouldn't have to lose his sacrifice this way. He didn't have to lose Youji because of this. He liked Youji…a little bit too much.

Natsuo shook his head. And it wasn't fair that Youji acted so cold to him! What did he have against him? It's not like he wanted to steal Kio, no way! Then what was it? He had to figure it out. But if he asks him he will likely ignore him like he had recently, and that hurt, it hurt right here. Natsuo touched his chest.

It hurt when Youji ignored him. He missed the old Youji. The Youji that would talk to him, the Youji that would listen to him. The Youji that would cuddle with him when they slept, the Youji that would play pranks with him and laugh with him.

He missed the Youji that would want his protection when he's scared. The Youji that would want comfort when he's sad. The Youji that Natsuo would hug close when he couldn't sleep. And the Youji that had once awakened during the night and stroke Natsuo's hair lightly and whisper soft things to him thinking he was asleep, but Natsuo wasn't. He wasn't and he had _heard _him.

Natsuo missed that Youji. Because Natsuo …loved that Youji. He hadn't really confessed that to anyone not even himself, but seeing how the situation was right now, he began to realize just how much he loved him.

Natsuo knew how it felt to be by Youji's side, he also knew how it felt to know that Youji was in love with someone else. Natsuo wouldn't accept that. That love wasn't real and he was going to prove it, one way or the other.

'_Youji you don't love him I know you don't.' _Natsuo thought _' I will make you see just how much I love you. I wont lose you Youji…not like this.'_

Just then the door opened and in came Kio carrying a brown paper bag. Youji seeing this ran straight to Kio. "Kio you came to see me!" he shouted hugging him.

" I missed you!" he said

Kio sighed holding Youji at arms length. "you did?" he asked going along with it. He saw no point in ignoring him as Youji was persistent.

Youji nodded. "I stayed up all night thinking of you!"

Kio blinked "…well you must be tired."

Youji shook his head "no, not when you're here! I can stay up forever as longs as you're with me." he said confidently.

"where's Soubi?" he asked going into the kitchen.

"he left." Youji said in a hard tone "why do you care?" he asked glaring at him.

"No reason." Kio said startled by Youji's sudden mood swing.

"hehehe" Kio laughed nervously taking a cup from the counter. "why don't I make you something." he told him. Youji's eyes lit up.

"really?" Youji asked

Kio nodded handing him the cup.

"what is it?" he asked looking into it.

"coffee." Kio simply said.

"you made coffee for me! Kio you're the best!" he said as he drank some.

"that's right just drink it all." Kio smiled.

When Youji was finished he placed the cup on the counter. "That was good…but it tasted a bit odd?" he said his eyes dropping a little.

Kio smiled "that's because it had a special ingredient."

"what…?" Youji's eyes were feeling heavy and his head rocked back and forth slightly.

"hmm" Kio nodded "vodka" he said (**A/N: I know this might not make sense I don't really know if vodka makes you sleepy or not but…*SPOILER PEOLPLE* but in the manga Soubi gave Youji vodka in his tea or something so he would fall asleep.)**

"vod…ka" Youji whispered he could hardly hear him. His eyes closed and he fell off of his chair unconscious . Kio had caught him before he hit the floor. He picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed. He placed him down gently then turned around and came face to face with an angry Natsuo.

Natsuo had his arms crossed his eyes hard. "what did you do to him kio?" he asked with a hard voice.

"N-nothing, I just poured some vodka in his coffee so he would fall asleep that's all" he said raising his hands in defense.

"why would you do that?"

Kio sighed "to get him out of the way so we can search online if the 'sugar' that we gave him can be reversed."

"that _we _gave him?" Natsuo asked "that _you _gave him, this is all your fault."

"fine do you want to help or not?" Kio sighed

Natsuo nodded " as long as it get's Youji back to normal." he said as the two of them went over to Soubi's computer.

They turned on the computer and waited for it to start. When the computer was up and running Kio looked for the site he had bought the 'sugar' from.

"here it is!" he said when he found it.

"The sugar that will make sour turn to sweet…?" Natsuo read the title of the page giving Kio an odd look.

"…..pour this sugar in any drink or food, make the person you desire consume it, and it will guarantee that they will fall deeply in love with you." Natsuo continued.

"okay so, were does it say how it can be reversed?" Natsuo asked.

"uhh…I don't know I only read this far." Kio admitted.

"what! You only read the first sentence and you bought it?" Natsuo blinked

"well it was a very convincing sentence!" Kio defended.

Natsuo sighed. Kio was unbelievable no wonder he was in this mess. He scanned the page looking for something helpful when his eyes caught something.

"look click here." Natsuo said pointing to the 'side affects' button.

Kio clicked and a new page showed up with the list of side affects.

"wow." Kio said "look at all the side affects.."

"I know.."

"Migraines, dizziness, mourning sickness, rapid mood swings…" there were to many. The only reason Youji hadn't experienced these side affects was because he was a zero and couldn't feel pain. So he must have experienced them he just wasn't aware that he did.

"loss of memory…" kio said breaking Natsuo out of his thoughts.

"what?" he asked turning his head back to the screen.

"yeah…the victim…that's weird _victim_….can experience memory loss depending on his or her age." kio read.

"Well Youji hasn't shown any signs of that, so that's good." Natsuo nodded.

They kept reading the side affects in silence. It was a wonder how anyone even bought this product with all the side affects. They must have only read the first sentence like Kio.

"look listen to this.." Natsuo said getting Kio's attention. "the victim (why do they keep calling it a victim?) will fall more deeply in love depending on the amount of 'sugar' you poured into his or her food and/or drink." Natsuo and Kio looked at each other.

"…depending on the amount that person will become more and more attached to you each passing day. That person will care about you and you only and will do everything in it's power to keep you by his or her side." Natsuo finished.

"Kio how much of the sugar did you put in the coffee?" Natsuo asked

"uhhh….I…might…of poured…all of the sugar…" he said scratching his head nervously.

"what?" Natsuo yelled. On the bed Youji gave out a small moan as he turned over to lie on his side.

"what?" Natsuo lowered his voice not wanting Youji to wake up.

"well I wanted it to work!" Kio explained.

Natsuo placed his hands on Kio's shoulders and shook him. "do you realize what you've done!"

"yes I realize it! Stop shaking me!" he said pushing Natsuo away. Natsuo sighed trying to clam down. Killing Kio won't solve anything.

"That's why Youji is so in love with me, because I poured it all in. oh man! Why couldn't it have been Soubi?" Kio crossed his arms.

Natsuo shook his head "No Kio, this is not love…it's obsession." he said. Kio looked at him.

"He's not in love with you, he's obsessed with you. And it going to get worse the longer we sit here and do nothing!" Natsuo said continuing to read. Kio nodded.

They worked in silence just reading trying to find the solution. After about an hour Kio spoke up.

"look this is interesting…" he said " if the victim is currently in a relationship or in love with another, the victim will most likely ignore that said person and act nothing but coldly towards them." Natsuo's heart sped. That's exactly how Youji has been acting towards him, that must mean….

"in order for that said person to win back the heart of the victim they will have to prove their love towards the victim…in the event that this happens it is recommended to take the victim far away from that person or the affect of the 'sugar' will most likely wear off." Kio finished looking at Natsuo.

"In other words I have to prove to Youji that I love him to break the spell..?" Natsuo asked Kio nodded "that's what it says".

Natsuo's heart pounded hard in his chest, as he looked over to the sleeping Youji on the bed. "I can do that…" he whispered. This was it, this was how Natsuo was going to get the old Youji back, and he will get him back.

'_look out Youji cause your eyes are about to be opened…'_

**Well there's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Will update pretty soon!**

**I wonder what Natsuo plans to do? ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Incident

_**This story has gotten longer than I thought it would be, but oh well! This chapter was hard to name as I said before I'm not good with titles. ;( **_

_**I don't own LOVELESS or any of the characters involved!**_

_**Chapter V: Incident**_

_Natsuo sat on the edge of the bed gazing at a fast asleep Youji. Natsuo tenderly stroke Youji's long blue hair with his hand. He loved the feeling of Youji's hair as it grazed and slipped through his fingers. Was he imagining it or was Youji actually leaning into his touch?_

_Natsuo gave a small smile. He might be imagining it but he would treasure this moment, always._

"_Well…I think I'll leave." came Kio's voice thundering through the quite room, as it tore and destroyed the small paradise Natsuo had so carefully and delicately built just for the two of them. _

_Natsuo looked at him annoyed. Youji might be asleep but it was still their moment damn it, and Kio ruined it. "You are?" he asked sighing as he stopped his caresses on Youji's hair and turned to look at him. _

_Kio nodded putting on his jacket. "Yeah…it looks like you got everything under control, I'm sure you'll be able to get him back to normal."_

_Natsuo's eyes narrowed "so you want me to do everything?"_

"_Well what do you want me to do?" he placed his hands on his hips. "I mean the instructions said it loud and clear that you _have to make him see that you love him."

Natsuo nodded turning back to face Youji.

"besides" Kio continued. "what good will it do if I stay and he's all over me! He'll just ignore you."

Natsuo shot him an icy look that made Kio shiver. "You're right. It wont do us any good if you're here. I'll take care of it." Natsuo sighed.

Kio nodded "good luck." he waved before heading out the door. The door was opened abruptly again. "and don't do anything weird! You two are just kids!" he ordered

Natsuo smirked at him. "what ever do you mean Kio?" he asked faking innocence.

"you know what I mean! You two better have your ears when I come back in a few days!" he said before slamming the door shut.

Natsuo laughed quietly. It felt odd laughing by himself in a situation like this. Usually his laugh would be embracing Youji's laugh as both their laughter swirled around gracefully in the air. Now with Natsuo laughing alone his laugh seemed to hang in the air. As if it was looking for the companion that would loyally be by it's side.

Natsuo sighed before laying down behind Youji. He gently placed his arm around Youji's waist careful not to wake him and hugged him close.

"Yeah…no ears…that would be great ne Youji?" he asked softly as he snuggled into his hair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsuo stayed that way for about an hour being very careful not to fall asleep in the comfort of their embrace. It wouldn't be good if he was asleep when Youji woke up.

A few minutes later Youji started to give out signs that he was waking. Natsuo held his breath as he felt Youji tense in his arms. He was definitely awake now and he found it uncomfortable that he was in such a position.

No one moved as the seconds ticked by, the air around them seemed to turn thick and suffocating.

Then suddenly Youji push Natsuo away and flew out of the embrace. Natsuo sat up his empty hands stung watching Youji as he stood with his back to him in front of the bed. Natsuo swallowed hard before deciding to speak.

"Youji…" he could only manage a whisper.

Youji abruptly turned to face him. His face hard his eyes cold. "where's Kio?" he asked.

Natsuo sighed "he left." he looked down. '_kio…'_ he thought sourly.

"what?' Youji whined making Natsuo look up into his eyes. "I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Instead of hard and cold Youji's eyes melted in a sad and concerned pool of lavender.

'_must be the mood swings' _thought Natsuo.

"Where did he go?"

Natsuo shrugged standing up and going to him. "I don't know, I think he said he had to do something important."

Youji frowned "more important than being here with me?"

"I guess so." Youji pouted which Natsuo had to admit left him breathless.

Natsuo took the time to wrap his arms around Youji's waist, burring his face in his neck. "forget about Kio and spend time with me." he whispered.

Youji shook his head pushing Natsuo away "No Natsuo! I have to go find Kio!" he said running towards the door.

"stop!" Natsuo called out. Youji stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him.

"what?" he said impatiently.

"uuhhh…Kio doesn't…doesn't want to see you." Natsuo lied through his teeth.

"what?" Youji's cast him a confused look.

Natsuo sighed "look I wasn't going to tell you this but, Kio…he doesn't love you, he doesn't even like you."

Youji's ears dropped looking down he whispered "does to."

"No! he doesn't!" he yelled making Youji flinch. "he doesn't like you he hates you, thinks your annoying and childish!"

Youji looked down "Your lying." his voice broke. His eyes were beginning to water. Natsuo hated to see him sad like this but he wouldn't take back those words. Not if they were going to make Youji realize, make him _see_.

"I'm not lying." he said stepping closer to him. "he said so himself."

Youji gasped "NO! You are lying! You're a liar!" he ran towards the door again but Natsuo grabbed his arm forbidding him to leave. Youji looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

Natsuo looked at him intensely and in one swift movement crashed his lips to his. Youji was shocked and tried to push Natsuo away but Natsuo simply placed his hands on the back of his head to hold him in place.

Natsuo kept their mouths glued together until they needed to breath. When they broke apart Youji glared. Natsuo gave him a soft look tracing his cheek with his palm.

"_He_ doesn't love you Youji, but _I_ do." he whispered, Youji's eyes grew wide before Natsuo leaned in for another kiss.

Natsuo taking advantage of Youji's shock pushed him back onto the bed. Youji struggled as Natsuo straddled him. Natsuo pinned his wrist above his head and placed his feet over his legs trapping Youji under him.

Natsuo had to admit even though Youji was fighting for him to get off, even though his eyes were filled with venom towards him, Youji still looked…beautiful. Like a pinned butterfly.

"Youji will you let me show you how much I love you?" he whispered

Youji glared "NO! LET ME GO NATSUO!" he struggled to get out of his grip but it was useless.

"no." came Natsuo's reply as he showered his neck with soft kisses. Youji buckled his hips up in an attempt to throw him off. That only caused Natsuo to buckle his hips down on Youji _harder_, biting his neck at the exact same time.

Youji tried to hold back a moan but it was to late, Natsuo had heard him and he smirked.

"_NO!" _Youji's mind screamed "_I can't do this, Natsuo cannot be doing this to me!"_ Youji shut his eyes tightly as he felt Natsuo's hands roam. _'I can't do this to Kio! I can't betray Kio! I love him….right?'_

Natsuo had Youji's hands pinned down above his head with one of his hands while the other explored over Youji's chest. He moved his hand under Youji's shirt and Youji arched into his touch.

'_that's right Youji, how long can you keep this up, how much more can you endure before you give in?'_

Suddenly the front door to the apartment was opened, the two boys looked at the doorway with a deer in the headlights expression. Their in the door way stood Soubi carrying a bag of groceries, smoking a cigarette. Soubi's eyes widened when he saw the two boys on the bed then he sighed placing the bag on the table.

"Don't mind me I'm just leaving" he said going to the door "but can you do me a favor and not do it on my bed, I don't want to have to clean it."

Youji who had gotten over his shock broke out of Natsuo's grip and sat up. Natsuo upon realizing this caught him by the waist and threw him to the bed getting him in the pervious position.

"Soubi don't just stand there get him off!" Youji said as he kicked his legs.

"Don't listen to him Soubi! Just leave us alone!" Natsuo yelled as he restrained Youji who had once again broke out of his grasp.

"what's going on?" Soubi asked stepping closer to them.

"NOTHING!"

"HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Youji cried out. Natsuo froze. _Rape _him? Is that what Youji thought? Rape…? He hadn't intended for it to look like that. The word just sounded so…_wrong. _

Youji kept struggling as Natsuo tightened his grip. Rape…well he was not going to let him think that.

Soubi decided right then and there to intervene. He grabbed Natsuo's shoulder and yanked him back. The redhead zero was ripped from his sacrifice violently. Once Youji was free he ran out the front door.

"Soubi!" Natsuo broke out of his grasp. "why did you do that! Now I have to go find him" he said heading for the door. Soubi held him back

"what's going on Natsuo?" he asked sternly

"Nothing."

"Trying to rape your sacrifice isn't nothing."

Natsuo glared at him "I wasn't trying to rape him! I was trying to make him see that _I_ love him not _Kio_!"

"Kio?" Soubi asked confused "Kio loves Youji?"

"No! Youji loves Kio! But he doesn't really you see…" Natsuo sighed how was he going to explain this whole thing was crazy.

"Youji loves Kio?…he has been acting strangely…" Soubi pondered.

"No kiddin'" Natsuo said.

"why don't you tell me what happened?" Soubi asked as he heading towards the table lighting another cigarette. Natsuo sighed and followed him sitting down at the table.

"You see it all started when I woke up early one morning…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kio sat down in the living room of his apartment. He was currently watching a movie about romance of some sort. He sighed not really paying attention to the moving pictures on the screen. His mind kept wondering of to Soubi.

"_Soubi I wonder what You're doing right now." _Kio thought. "_You're probably hanging around that Ritsuka again aren't you." _Kio rested his elbow on the armchair his face in his palm. "_I'll tell you Soubi, I will not be there for you if you commit a criminal act. I told you countless times to get away from that kid." _

Kio's mind suddenly turned to Youji. "_I wonder if he's back to normal? And if he is I wonder what Natsuo did to get him back…" _Kio shivered then shook his head he should not be thinking about those two boys! Kio frowned _' It would have been really nice if Soubi had taken the 'sugar'."_

Kio sighed turning of the T.V. he wasn't paying attention to it anyway. He got up to go to his room. He might as well take a nap to rest if troubled mind. He opened the door to his room. He had planned to throw himself face down on the bed, but when he looked at it he found that someone was already laying on it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So that's what happened." Soubi said drinking the last of his beer.

Natsuo nodded. " yeah so now I have to go find him."

"so Kio bought that…'sugar' to get me to like him?" Soubi asked.

Natsuo nodded. "yeah, if you look at it this way this is kind of all your fault."

Soubi looked shocked. "what?" he asked

Natsuo took a deep breath. "Youji wouldn't have thought I wanted to rape him, if he still cared about me and wasn't in love with Kio. He wouldn't be in love with Kio had he not drank the 'sugar'. he wouldn't have drank the sugar if Kio hadn't bought it in the first place. Kio wouldn't have bought it in the first place if _you_ paid more attention to him!"

Soubi shook his head. "Natsuo…"

"it all adds up."

"Natsuo…" Soubi tried again.

Natsuo got up from the table. "Save it. I have to go find Youji." he said opening the door, he stopped and turned back to Soubi. "I suggest you spend more time with Kio. If we want to avoid something like this in the future." he said before closing the door behind him.

Soubi stared at the closed door for a few more minutes before getting up for another beer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kio blinked starring at his bed. He rubbed his eyes he was imaging it, this wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.

On his bed laid Youji starring up at him, twirling strands of blue hair between his fingers. He sat up when he saw the expression on Kio's face.

"What surprised to see me?" he asked pouting. Kio stepped into his room closing the door. Youji smiled.

"yeah I'm surprised! How did you get in here?" he asked steeping closer.

"why don't you sit here with me and I'll tell you." he smirked.

Kio sighed sitting on the bed. Once he sat down Youji straddled his waist sitting on his legs.

"How did you get here?" he asked again.

"hmmm." Youji thought running his hands in Kio's hair. "well it was very easy." he said pulling out a card from behind him.

"hey! That's my student I.D.!" Kio yelled yanking it out of his hands. Youji giggled.

"How did you get this?"

Youji sighed "you're just full of questions aren't you?" Kio glared

"This morning, when you came to the apartment."

Kio gasped he remembered Youji hugging him when he went in. The little jerk had hugged him to take his I.D.

"That still doesn't explain how you found where I live!"

Youji pouted. "well I went to the school and asked them where you lived."

Kio looked at him confused. "You're lying they wouldn't give out that information to just anyone."

Youji smirked "I know, that's why I had to come up with something." Kio stared

"I told them you were my cousin who ran away from home. That I came looking for you because your father had a heart attack. but when I found you, you didn't give me a chance to explain. I told them I had to find you right away because your father was asking for you in the hospital. So they believed me, gave me your address, I climbed in through your window and here we are." Youji explained.

Kio blinked he had done all that just to see him. He was stunned. Kio shook his head. "what about Natsuo?" he asked.

Youji frowned narrowing his eyes. "What about him?" he asked

"…well didn't you talk to him?"

Youji looked down placing his hands around Kio's neck, resting his head on his chest. "hardly. That jerk tried to rape me." he whispered

"what!" Kio yelled '_he said he wasn't going to do something like that'_

Youji leaned back to look at him and nodded. "yeah, he said all these horrible things and pushed me on the bed…and kissed me…and touched me…" Youji's eyes were beginning to water again. He burred his face in Kio's neck whispering in his ear.

"he said you hated me, and that you thought I was annoying." he turned his head to look at Kio "that's not true, is it?" he asked

Kio froze, placing his hand on the back of Youji's head holding him close. "of course not." he whispered that damn Natsuo he hadn't help, he had completely thrown him off a bridge. What was he going to say to Youji that yes it was true? Who knows what he could do.

" I thought so." Youji whispered in his ear. He stayed quite for a few minutes in Kio's arms.

As Kio held him he began to understand why Youji had come here. He had come to see him, of course, but he had come seeking comfort. He wanted comfort from what he had just experienced with Natsuo. He wanted someone to tell him it would be alright. Youji seemed to be the more emotional of the two zero boys and he would more often than not see Natsuo comfort him. But how could Natsuo comfort him now if he was the cause of Youji distress?

Kio ran his hand through Youji's soft hair. He might be against this, but he wouldn't leave him feeling like this. He could only imagine what Youji could be feeling right now. Alone, confused, the potion left him blind to who he really wanted comfort from. So he was left to turn to Kio. The person he was blindly forced to love.

They stayed that way for a few more moments, before Youji broke the silence.

He gently whispered into his ear. " Kio…take my ears."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so I'm ending this chapter here!**

**I hope you liked it!;)**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Where is my happy ending part 1

**Well I can finally upload because I finally have internet! Sorry for the wait!**

**Here's the next chapter! This chapter is a bit long do I decided to cut it into two parts, because I'm evil!**

**Chapter VI: where's my happy ending Part I**

"Kio…will you take my ears?" Youji whispered kissing him along his neck line. Kio froze.

"what!" he asked pushing Youji back enough to see his face.

"Take them, they're yours" Youji whispered looking down. Kio stared at him he could faintly see a blush covering Youji's face. '_is he serious!'_

"Youji no." Kio shook his head.

Youji looked up hurt. "why?" he asked

"because your too young!" Kio screamed blushing

Youji wrapped his arms around him. "I don't care. I love you and I want to be with you forever." he said gently kissing the corner of Kio's mouth before fully kissing him on his lips. Kio's eyes widened as he felt Youji's surprisingly skilled mouth move against his, Forcing his mouth open as Youji's tongue slipped inside.

Kio sat up abruptly pushing Youji away before anything more serious happened. "okay Youji this has to stop!"

"what do you mean?"

"Youji you don't love me , It's just the affects of the coffee you drank."

Youji looked confused. "I know how I feel about you."

Kio shook his head "no you don't! Natsuo was right I don't love you!" he screamed.

Youji looked shocked. "that's not true you do love me! Why would you say all those things to me if you didn't?" he said staring at Kio with intense eyes.

"because I didn't want you to get hurt!" Kio yelled.

"Hurt?" Youji yelled hysterical "You think I'm hurt?" he placed his hand on his chest.

"believe me I am so much more than hurt!" tears ran freely down Youji's cheeks.

Kio looked at him sympathetically. He had never seen Youji cry before, the potion was sure taking it's toll on him.

"Youji…" Kio placed his hands on his shoulders "Youji, you're not thinking clearly. You drank this potion I incidentally gave to you, that's why you think you love me." he said softly.

Youji smacked his hands away. "Think? Think! why does everyone keep saying that! I _know_ I love you!" Youji yelled.

Kio shut his eyes tightly. He was sick of this, if Natsuo wasn't able to bring him back then he was going to. "Listen Youji, you don't love me!"

"Yes I-"

"Open your eyes Youji!" Kio interrupted whatever Youji was about to say.

"How is it that you only love me now huh? How is it that you didn't see this earlier until you drank that coffee." Kio sighed "it's the only explanation."

There was a brief silence

Youji looked down. "why don't you want to take my ears." he asked softly.

Kio stared at him "What?" he blinked.

Youji looked up, staring him right in the eye. "Why don't you want to take my ears?" he asked again.

Kio blinked where was Youji going with this?

"Is it because I'm not attractive enough for you?" Youji continued "because you think I'm inexperienced…because you're in love with someone else." Youji's eyes turned hard.

Kio shook his hands in front of him. "No, no Youji! That's not it! You are attractive, very. Believe me if you were my age…" Kio trailed of before shacking his head.

"and I'm sure you are very experienced, what with that kiss you gave me…" _Natsuo's very lucky, well before this happened, and maybe after…_

"what about the other question?"

Kio looked down, unable to answer the question honestly.

Youji clenched his teeth "I knew it! You do! You are in love with him!" he yelled.

"w-with who?" Kio asked

"Natsuo!"

"what?" Kio was shocked what was Youji thinking!

"Youji I assure you it is not him."

Youji crossed his arms over his chest. "Soubi then?"

"…"

"well?" he asked impatiently.

Kio turned away looking everywhere except Youji.

"what does he have that I don't?" he asked steeping closer.

"I mean that guy is in love with someone else. He doesn't pay attention to you, ignores your interest, besides painting. While I on the other hand do enjoy your interests." Youji walked closer until he was only inches apart from Kio.

"like that book you were reading the other day. I read it all, in one night because I knew you liked it. And personally I think it was pretty good too.

Kio was taken aback. "You read it, and thought it was good?" he asked. No one he knew took the time to read it, let alone like it. It felt kind of nice to know that someone had taken the time to read a book just because he was reading it.

"Yes I did, and those drawings you drew in your book, they're really beautiful. They really show your personality. And some of them kind of twist reality to make a strange yet beautiful show of colors." he spoke in a soft voice almost soothing.

Kio was stunned, "_maybe he really does love me… No Kio! No! that is just the potion talking, there's no way the real Youji would say those things to me"_

Youji wrapped his arms around Kio's waist. "You see _I _love you, how can I not?"

Kio shook his head "You may think that Youji but you don't, you're…you're in love with Natsuo." he said removing Youji's arms.

"Natsuo? Natsuo, no way!" Youji yelled furious again. "I don't love him! Not after what he did! He tried to take me away from you!"

Kio shook his head "No Youji, I'm sure he was trying to open your eyes. Trying to make you see that _he_ loves you as much as you do him."

"well it must be a little, because I don't love him!" Youji crossed his arms again.

"I love you and only you!" Youji stomped his foot, frustrated that he had to tell him once again that he loved him.

Kio shook his head. He placed his hands on Youji's shoulders trying to shake him out of it. "Youji _you_ don't love me! _I_ don't love you! _Natsuo _loves you! _You_ love _Natsuo! I _love _Soubi_! _Soubi_ loves _Ritsuka!" _

"I will never take your ears Youji because I don't love you! We can never be together because there is no love between us! Only a mistake that was never supposed to happen and a twisted make-believe love story you made up the moment you drank that coffee!" Kio tried to get him to face reality. His words were harsh but reality is one bitter slap in the face. You either deal with it or you don't.

The moment Kio had stopped shaking Youji, he dropped to his knees sitting on the floor with his face buried in his hands, crying silently.

"_Kio I love you, why can't that be enough…?" _Youji asked through his cries.

Kio looked down at him and sighed pulling out his cell phone.

"what are you doing." Youji asked face still hidden within his hands.

"I'm calling Soubi."

"…" Youji stayed quite, but it sounded to Kio that he had given out a small sob when he heard Soubi's name.

Kio sighed waiting for someone to pick up.

"hello." Soubi answered on the other line.

"great Soubi you answered, listen are you at your apartment?" he asked

"yes I am why?"

"tell Natsuo that Youji is at my apartment tell him to come to here." Kio gave him the directions of his home.

Soubi nodded "I'll tell him."

"thanks" Kio was about to hang up when he heard Soubi start talking again.

"will you come over to my apartment later? I need to talk to you." Soubi said before hanging up.

Kio hung up and looked at his phone confused. Soubi had sounded serious, it confused him.

'_I wonder what he wants' _

XXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuo was currently walking through the park looking for Youji. He had looked for him everywhere. Where could he be. Natsuo sighed he was about to give up and head back home when his cell phone rang.

He looked at the screen '_soubi_' it read.

"hello, Soubi did Youji make it back?" he asked anxiously.

"No. but I know where he is" the other line said.

"really?" Natsuo asked relieved "where?"

"he's with Kio."

Natsuo silently cursed "WITH KIO! What the hell is he doing with kio!"

"You can ask him yourself, here are the dictions to his apartment." Soubi said trying to calm down a furious Natsuo.

Natsuo took a deep breath and listened to Soubi's instructions. "thanks, we'll see you at home." Natsuo said before hanging up and running towards his destination.

'_Youji what are you doing with Kio?' _Natsuo asked himself as he ran. '_and how in the world did you get his address?'_

Natsuo arrived at the building slightly out of breath. He ran up the stairs and looked for a certain numbered door. When he found it he knocked on the door rather loudly. He tapped his foot on the ground repeatedly.

He stepped back when he heard hurried footsteps run towards the door.

The door was opened reviling a frustrated looking Kio. "thank goodness Natsuo!" Kio said pulling him inside. "I don't know what to do anymore!"

Natsuo blinked getting over his shock when he was dragged inside and looked around. No

Youji.

"where's Youji?" he asked.

Kio pointed to his room. "he's in there, we should probably keep are voices down." Kio whispered "he'll hear us and I'm afraid to go back in."

Natsuo was alarmed by this "Why? What happened? Is he okay? What did you do to him?" Natsuo asked troubled.

Kio silenced him. "I didn't do anything, I think the affects of the sugar are at it's climax." Kio looked over at the room that contained Youji inside. "I was barely able to get out of there, I had to lock him inside."

"why?" Natsuo's heart was racing.

"He's uncontrollable! He wanted me to take his ears! And-" Kio was interrupted by Natsuo gripping the collar of his shirt and yanking him down to eye level.

"Did you touch him." Natsuo spoke in a hard menacing tone. "because if you did I swear to god, you wont have to worry about Youji anymore, because I'm sure the spell won't work if your dead."

Kio gulped, sweat rolled down the side of his face. "No! of course not Natsuo I would never!"

Natsuo released him from his chocking grip and sighed with relief. "Good. I'm the only one who can understand." he growled.

"Oh I understand alright. But it looks like Youji doesn't, he said you tried to rape him." Kio's tone was accusing.

Natsuo growled at him once more. Kio was sure getting on his nerves. "I wasn't trying to rape him! You don't understand! You can _never _understand."

They stayed quite for awhile until Natsuo sighed "just tell me what happened."

Kio sighed "well…when I told him no, he broke down. He yelled, he begged, he cried, which I didn't know he was capable of…"

Natsuo glared.

"It was horrible. I sure hope that potion wore of, but I'm pretty sure I didn't make him see that you loved him so I'm guessing it hasn't worn of."

Natsuo glared and sarcastically said "great Kio you're a real help."

"Not as great help as you are." he responded in the same tone.

They both sighed "look instead of arguing with you, I'm can a go ahead and talk to Youji" Natsuo said walking over to the door of Kio's room.

Kio nodded" yeah, oh here!" he said throwing the key to his room in Natsuo's direction. Natsuo caught in with both of his hands.

"try to reason with him, I'm going over to Soubi's he wants to talk to me." Kio said stepping out of his apartment.

Natsuo nodded knowing just how that conversation was going to go. He slowly slipped the key in the key whole and turned it. He heard a soft 'click' sound as the door was unlocked.

Natsuo paused. Afraid of facing Youji in his state. With what Kio said Youji was completely engulfed by the affects of the 'sugar'. Stepping over boundaries, forgetting his pride, locked with determination and entirely blinded by obsession.

And to top it all of Natsuo wasn't on top of Youji's favorite person list. And what he did earlier in the apartment just pushed him down deeper into the hole. He sighed knowing he had to face him sooner or later.

Natsuo's hands tightened on the doorknob. He nodded to himself determined to get Youji back one way or the other. _'Don't be a coward' _he said to himself as he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Youji was sitting in the middle of the floor with his head down. He looked up when he heard the door open and when he saw who it was he glared.

"what do you want?" he asked coldly "we're Kio?"

"he's gone."

Youji's eyes widened. He got up from the ground abruptly running towards the door. He pushed Natsuo violently out of the way. Youji was only able to open the door slightly before Natsuo yanked him back inside slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Let me out!" Youji shouted face red with anger.

"No." Natsuo's tone was just as hard.

"I came to talk to you and I'm not leaving until you listen." he continued.

Youji crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't have time to listen to you! I have to go to Kio!"

Natsuo clenched his teeth. "No! you are going to sit down and you are going to listen!" he said before tackling him to the ground.

Youji struggled as Natsuo pinned him down on the floor, straddling his waist.

"why do you always do this to me!" Youji asked kicking his legs.

"It's not that I want to…" _there one heck of a lie..' _Natsuo thought "..but it seems it's the only way for you to stay and listen.

Youji stopped kicking his legs and took a deep breath. "fine" he glared.

Natsuo hesitated. He closed his remaining eye and took a deep breath. When he reopened his eye he looked at Youji apologetic.

"First of, I want to apologies for what you think I did earlier."

Youji glared "what I _think _you did?"

"Yes. I wasn't trying to rape you. I was…" Natsuo sighed how was he going to explain this. "…I was trying to show you that _I _love you."

"by assaulting me and throwing me on the bed?"

Natsuo shook his head. "It wasn't supposed to look that way I…"

Youji shook his head "You know what Natsuo, it doesn't matter."

Natsuo blinked "doesn't matter?" he asked.

"yes. I was so mad I you, but I don't care anymore. I don't care about anything or anyone besides Kio." Youji's eyes seemed to be glazed over.

"Youji…"

"You heard me…so could you get off me now?" he asked struggling to get out of his grip.

Natsuo tightened his grip. "You don't care anymore? What about our team? What about Zero? You don't care about that either!" Natsuo yelled.

Youji nodded "I don't want to be a sacrifice anymore, I just want to be with Kio."

Natsuo was shocked but he loosened his grip and got off of him. He sat down with his legs crossed looking down as Youji did the same.

"I never thought I'd hear those words from you Youji." Natsuo whispered whipping the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I always thought you wanted to be with me. To be a team, to be Zero…forever." Natsuo looked up at him.

Youji's eyes turned poignant. "Natsuo a long time ago that's all that I wanted." Youji whispered reaching out to whip a lone tear that had fallen from Natsuo's beautiful jade eye. "but now…I love Kio, he's everything to me."

Natsuo leaned into Youji's hand which had moved from his cheek to stroke his curly hair.

"I know you still want that." Natsuo whispered.

Youji sighed getting up " I don't, didn't you hear me?" he asked in a hard tone again. It looked like the sympathetic side the potion was showing him had worn of.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes until they heard the front door open and close. "Kio's back!" Youji said running towards the door. Natsuo got up as well and followed Youji.

"Kio you came back!" Youji said as he clung to him from the neck.

"Youji…" Kio whined.

"I thought you were going to talk to Soubi." Natsuo said in an annoyed voice.

"That jerk wasn't even home. I was going to wait for him there but…" Kio trailed of staring at Natsuo.

Natsuo's eyes narrowed. '_so you came back to see if our ears were still intact huh Kio?' _Natsuo thought.

"So you came to see me and apologize for all the nasty stuff you said?" asked Youji in a sweet tone.

Kio sighed "No Youji. I will not take them back because they are true!"

"…but you didn't mean them…" Youji whispered letting him go.

"yes I did! I told you I love Soubi because he is much better than you!" Kio shouted completely losing it. "I will never love you because you are not good enough for me!"

Natsuo gasped Kio was taking this to far.

Youji looked down whipping his eyes. "I'm not good enough…? …All I wanted was to make you happy."

"well it will make me happy if you stayed away from me!"

Youji sniffed "fine…if… if you want it that way!" he screamed before running to Kio's room and slamming the door.

Natsuo stared after Youji before turning to face Kio. "That was harsh Kio. I mean we want him to get back to normal but…" Natsuo glared shacking his head.

"Well I don't know what to do anymore, and it's not like I lied…" Kio said "besides now you get to console him and then maybe he'll realize his true feelings."

Natsuo sighed. _'well that's true. I'll get Youji to smile again, but not because I want him to like me. Because I want him to feel better, and it's the right thing to do, what I will always do for him…'_

"I'm going to wait for Soubi." Kio interrupted Natsuo's thoughts.

Natsuo nodded watching Kio leave. "Well it looks like Kio just came here to make Youji cry." he said to himself before going over to Kio's room.

Once he opened the door he spotted Youji laying on the bed. Youji was lying on the bed with his face buried in the pillows. His shoulders where shacking slightly and Natsuo could faintly hear sobs coming from him.

Natsuo stepped closer to him. Sitting on the edge of the bed he softly patted Youji's back.

Youji stayed still for a few minutes before he turned to face Natsuo. "where…" he swallowed "where is he?" he asked.

"He left." Natsuo whispered whipping Youji's tear stained face as new fresh tears poured out from his eyes.

"He…went to see Soubi didn't he?" Natsuo nodded

"All I wanted was for him to like me…and make him happy." Youji whispered sitting up.

"but he didn't want that." Natsuo said tenderly stroking Youji's hair. Youji leaned into him which surprised Natsuo. He gently placed his head on Natsuo's shoulder as he relaxed into his touch.

Youji slowly trailed his arms up to Natsuo's neck. They took refuge there as he embraced him, his face buried in his neck. Natsuo also embraced Youji still stroking his hair. He could feel something wet and moist run down his neck as Youji cried again.

How Natsuo wished that Youji was crying over a loss in a battle. Crying because the only person they knew who even came close to a mother abandoned them, and didn't want them back. Anything except the truth.

Youji was crying because the person he loved didn't love him back. That thought made Natsuo's heart twitch and curl.

_There is no greater pain, than seeing you in pain for another…_

_While I'm in pain for you…_

"Youji…" Natsuo choked as he held him tighter, Youji whimpered.

Youji's sobs had ceased but he stayed in Natsuo's arms, his face buried in his chest.

"Youji it's okay" Natsuo soothed kissing him on the top of his head. "I love you."

Youji sniffed then his eyes snapped open when he realized the situation he was in. He still loved Kio no matter what he said, but after he yelled at him Youji had been caught of guard. Depressing him, blinded by tears he had let Natsuo in, let him comfort him. But now that his eyes were dry and his chest surpassed the emotional pain of Kio's words he began to pull back.

As Youji leaned away Natsuo caught him in mid action. Looking at him in the eyes he said. "don't. don't pull away…"

Youji looked away and Natsuo hugged him close to his chest. "I know you love Kio." Natsuo whispered. "I know you don't love me right now but no matter what happens I will always love you."

"Natsuo…" Youji began to pull away again.

"Just stay with me like this!" Natsuo desperately said hugging him tighter. "just like this….for a while longer, onnegai." he whispered.

Youji sighed but obligated. He had to admit even though he felt as if Natsuo was the worst person in the world for him right now, it felt nice to be in his embrace. Comfortable.

Youji allowed himself to wrap his arms around Natsuo. Despite himself melting in their embrace.

How long they stayed in that embrace? Neither of them knew or cared.

Natsuo hated. He hated to break the mood but he had to let Youji know. He had to get him out of the spell for it was killing him slowly.

"Youji…" Natsuo whispered.

"hmmm" Youji moaned feeling a bit sleepy.

"I know you think you love Kio…" Natsuo paused when he felt Youji tense in his arms.

"Just listen, you can yell at me later. Just stay and listen to me."

Youji stayed still and said nothing so Natsuo continued. "You fell in love with Kio because you drank a special type of sugar he poured into your coffee. But you weren't supposed to drink it, Soubi was."

Youji broke out of his grasp "Soubi?" he yelled

Natsuo nodded "yes Soubi. Because Kio is in love with Soubi not you." Natsuo stated coldly. Youji looked down that's just what Kio had told him.

"Kio bought that sugar off the internet because he was tried of Soubi not paying any attention to him. This whole thing was supposed to be between Soubi, Kio and maybe even Ritsuka but never us. If it hadn't been because I woke up early and bothered Kio we never would have been involved." Natsuo finished anxious for Youji reaction.

"…so your saying that I love Kio because I drank something he bought to make Soubi love him…?"

"Exactly!" Natsuo nodded.

"…and what makes you think I'll believe you?' Youji asked.

Natsuo sighed" I don't. I just wanted you to know. I wanted you to have the truth in your head before you go running of to Kio." Youji stared at him.

"I love you… so much." Natsuo whispered tenderly stroking Youji's cheek. "I love you enough to let you go. The spell has made you love kio and honestly I don't know how to break it. I thought I could, but everything I have done has gotten you to hate me more and I'm sorry for that but if it makes you happy to be with Kio, then with Kio you shall be."

Youji blinked "so your giving up?" he asked.

Natsuo painfully swallowed "Yes. If it makes you happy to be with Kio." he forced a smile "Just remember this, I will always be waiting for you. Kio may have said 'because you're not good enough for me' but you will always be more than enough for me Youji- chan…" Natsuo allowed himself to lightly place a kiss on Youji's surprised lips even though he knew it will hurt him later.

"…Ashiteru and Sayonara."

_If you love something, let it go…._

_If it comes back to you, it's yours…._

_If it doesn't…_

_It was never meant for you…._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm the meanest person in the world. How dare I make Natsuo suffer like this! How come Youji doesn't open his fricken eyes already! And what the hell is happening with Kio and Soubi!**

**Well if I already stole what you were going to put in the review… review anyway!**


	7. Where is my happy ending part 2

…**.and the next part.**

**Chapter VII: Where's my happy ending part II**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kio sat on Soubi's couch quite impatiently. Where the hell was Soubi? Didn't he tell him to meet him here?

Kio's thoughts were interrupted when the front door opened and in came the expected Soubi.

Kio crossed his arms across his chest. "well took you long enough"

Soubi looked up at him surprised "oh I didn't know you were going to be here so soon."

"You asked me to come didn't you? You could have a least waited here for me!"

Soubi sighed getting a beer. "I was planning to, but then Ritsuka called me."

Kio gave a loud hummp. "sure you do whatever that kid tells you do to."

Soubi sighed sitting on the couch with him. "don't question what you don't understand Kio."

Kio stayed quite for a while until he looked up. "so you wanted to talk to me?' he asked.

"yes. I understand that you bought something of the internet recently…" Kio's eyes widened.

"How do you…?"

"Natsuo." was Soubi's only reply.

"so you know…" '_that damn Natsuo and his big mouth!'_

Soubi nodded " and to say the least I'm very disappointed in you." he said

Kio looked down.

"I'm disappointed that you would actually buy something that forces other people to do things against their will." Soubi shook his head.

"but Soubi-Chan I only did it because I wanted you to spend time with me!"

"If you wanted that you could have just said so! You didn't have to try and poison my coffee. Now look what you did, you have possibly ruined the Zero's relationship."

Kio rolled his eyes "believe me Soubi I think everything's back to normal. The fact that Youji hasn't shown up here is enough prove of that. We should thank Natsuo for it."

Soubi shook his head "Your missing the point. You can't just do things like that."

"Even if I asked you to spend time with me you would still be after Ritsuka!"

Soubi nodded "It's true I would. But because he is a child and he needs me. You are a grown man and can take care of yourself. So start acting like it."

Kio sighed "So will you spend more time with me?" he asked

Soubi sighed "as long as you promise you won't do something like this again."

Kio smiled "okay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"…ashiteru and sayonara."

Youji eyes widen. He started to tremble. Something in his mind clicked. "NO!" he yelled when Natsuo had began to move away. He wrapped his arms around Natsuo forcing him to stay.

"Don't leave Natsuo! Please don't leave me!" Youji begged.

Natsuo was shocked. He stared down at Youji's aqua green hair that was in front of his face."…but I thought you wanted me to go, so you could be with Kio."

Youji leaned back looking at him. He shook his head. "I don't want you to go, I want you to stay…with me… forever" he whispered.

"but what about Kio?" Natsuo asked

Youji gave a small whimper and looked down. "I.. I don't….I DON'T CARE ABOUT KIO! I JUST WANT YOU TO STAY WITH ME!" he screamed burring his face in Natsuo's chest.

Natsuo's heart quickened. What was going on? "…You don't care about Kio?"

Youji shook his head face still hidden. "I…I just want you to stay."

Natsuo lifted Youji's head up. "why do you want me to stay? Don't you still love Kio?" he had to be sure.

Youji's eyes stared to water. He looked away hating the fact that he was crying again. Natsuo turned Youji's face again. "answer me."

Youji looked down unable to face him. Did he still love Kio? Yeah…maybe, but he wanted Natsuo to stay so much. If that was true didn't that mean he loved Natsuo and not Kio?

Natsuo sighed when he didn't receive an answer. He removed Youji's arms from around him and stood up. "well I guess that's my answer."

Youji's head snapped up to look at him. "what? Natsuo don't…"

"It's okay Youji" Natsuo spoke his back turned to him. "I just want you to be happy, even if I won't be. It will make me happy to see you with the person you love." Natsuo paused before turning around to face him with a big warm smile. "I hope you find happiness Youji." a single tear rolled down Natsuo's cheek betraying his happy expression.

"Being with you would make me happy. I can't love Kio if it will hurt me this much to watch you leave." Youji stood up and wrapped his arms around his waist. "stay."

"So do you love Kio or not?" Natsuo asked again.

Youji nervously swallowed before looking up at Natsuo with half mast eyes. He stared at him for a moment.

"Youji what-" Natsuo could have finished his sentence, he could have finished it if Youji's soft tender lips weren't attacking his own. Natsuo closed his eyes as Youji took fistfuls of his hair in his hands.

Natsuo growled low in his throat deepening the kiss. He placed his hands gently on Youji's hair tenderly trailing them down to his waist making Youji purr.

Youji hesitantly pulled away. Looking at Natsuo's flushed face. "Natsuo…" Youji murmured. Stepping back onto the bed placing Natsuo over him. Natsuo blinked looking down at Youji.

Youji looked up at him a deep blush covering his face, his eyes open a crack. Giving him an intense and seductive look.

"Youji…?" Natsuo's heart pounded hard in his chest.

Youji wrapped his arms around Natsuo's neck bringing him down. "I love you." he licked at Natsuo's lips. "I feel nothing for Kio, now that I see you."

Natsuo blinked "you don't love Kio?" he asked "since when?"

"Since I realized that being with you would make me a million times happier than being with Kio."

Natsuo breathed in, relieved. He had been waiting for Youji to say those words since he drank the damn coffee! Natsuo leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Don't leave me by myself." Youji breathed when they parted.

Natsuo chuckled and buried his face in Youji's hair. "Of course I won't Youji-Chan!"

"You'll stay?"

"Of course! How can you think I will leave you! I'm just glad you're out of the spell."

Youji eyes snapped open pulling back he looked at Natsuo stunned. "You…only said you were going to leave…to…to get me out of the spell?"

Natsuo smiled at him and whipped away his tears. Youji glared "So you lied to me!"

"No…what I said was true, all of it. And I was going to back off and leave you to love Kio. But I was sure I was going to come crawling back to you because you don't really love Kio and this right here just proved it." Natsuo finished.

Youji blinked and began to laugh. "Natsuo you're the worst!" he lightly pushed his chest. "I thought you were actually going to leave me. That hurt like hell!"

"Not as much as what you put me through. I had to watch you throw yourself all over Kio!"

Even though Natsuo's tone was playful Youji's ears went down shamefully. "I'm so sorry Natsuo, please forgive me."

Natsuo smiled "of course Youji. You didn't know what you really wanted and now your eyes are open."

Youji nodded then smiled "I love you" he said.

Natsuo chest lightened with joy. He was so relived this was over. It was like he had been underwater, drowning and now he resurfaced to take in that long awaited, delicious air. "I love you too." he whispered leaning down and kissing him.

Now Natsuo knew why the affects of the sugar would ware off if the victims beloved proved their love. It was because the affects of a love potion could not win over the affects of true love.

And it was true love that had won in the end.

XXXXXXXXX

_Aftermath_

Kio smiled when he saw the two nekos embrace. He quietly shut the door to his room that was open a crack. He had made it back from Soubi's a while ago and was startled to hear the conversation going on in his room.

He hadn't really listened to the whole thing just the ending. Just enough to be sure that Youji was out of the spell.

Kio smiled he sat down on the couch with a beer in his hand. He leaned his head back sighing he closed his eyes. He was so glad this whole thing was over. Now he could put it behind him and never think about it again, or so he hoped.

But he was sure the two zero boys wouldn't mention this ever again. This had been just as confusing and tiresome to them as it had been for him.

What he was worried about was Soubi. He wasn't involved to say the least, but Kio knew in the back of his head he was never going to let him live it down. So he had made a mistake, who hasn't? Soubi clearly has. Hanging around those Aoyagi's that only cause him pain.

Once Kio thought of that a sudden disappointment washed over him. He sighed so he hadn't got Soubi to stop seeing Ritsuka, but at least he gets to spend more time with him!

Kio smiled when he remembered that Soubi had promised him to take him out on a date tomorrow. He was so excited!

Kio was ripped out of his thought when he heard the opening of a door. He looked over to his room to see Natsuo and Youji stepping out of the room holding hands. Kio smiled at that. His smile grew more relieved when he saw the pair still wearing their ears. Good.

They silently made their way towards Kio. Youji stopped in front of Kio and kneeled down in front of him. Looking at him straight in the eyes.

"…What?' Kio nervously asked.

Youji smiled "Nothing. I just wanted you to know that I don't love you anymore."

Kio sighed "Good. Now that everything's back to normal can you go torment someone somewhere else?" he asked.

"What you don't want us here?" Youji pouted.

Natsuo kneeled down next to Youji. "I'm happy to hear that Kio."

"What?" Kio blinked. "You're happy that I'm kicking you out of my apartment?"

Natsuo nodded. "Yep! Because that means you don't regret not giving in to Youji's requests." he wrapped his arms around Youji who simultaneously nuzzled closer to his fighter.

Kio blinked surprised "Of course I didn't give in! he's just a kid! And I don't regret it!" he yelled blushing.

"Aww… Kio you're no fun…" Youji whined.

"Good." Natsuo nodded. Standing up along with Youji.

Youji leaned down to Kio and whispered in his ear. "If you ever come to your senses and realize how great you had it with me around, and you want to take my offer…then give me call…" Kio gulped. _'didn't the spell wear off?'_

"…So I can come over and kick your ass for trying to take me away from Natsuo!" Youji continued. Youji laughed when he looked at Kio's surprised face. Just as expected, he was so predictable.

"Yeah we'll kick your ass! But maybe I would _kill_ you if you ever do regret it!" Natsuo laughed lacing his hand in Youji's as he lead him out of the apartment.

Kio got over his shock and glared at them. "You two are just brats!" he yelled and Youji stuck his tongue out at him playfully and closed the door.

Kio sighed looking at the closed door. Those two make him so mad! But at least everything was back to normal. He took a sip of his drink. Not everything was a loss cause though. Thanks to this whole incident he gets to spend more time with Soubi, even though he was still a little mad for trying to poison him. And the two Zero boys finally confessed to each other. That may have happened because if they didn't they would have been permanently separated. He knew they still hold a grudge against him for starting this whole mess, well maybe Natsuo does, but at least they have each other. Kio stared down at his beer. "No fair! Where's my happy ending?" he yelled draining his whole beer.

Well at least he came out of this alive, and without committing any criminal acts. And who knows, maybe one day they could all look back to this whole incident and laugh.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's the end! I hope you enjoyed! You know how difficult it was to make this ending? I changed it like five times!**

**Anyways I liked to thank Miss Hal Gibson for reading this story and being there from day one! I hope you enjoyed! And yes I feel sorry for Kio too but I couldn't take Soubi away from Ritsuka!;( well at least he gets to spend more time with his best friend!**

**I have a question for all you lovely readers. Does anyone know if the teachers from the seven voices academy are sacrifices and fighters? Because I heard somewhere that Ritsu- sensei was a sacrifice and Nagisa- sensei and Seven- sensei were fighters, but I'm not sure…and if they are what happened to their fighters and sacrifices?**


	8. Alternative ending

**Ok so when I was writing the last chapter this chapter was the original ending. But I don't know…I didn't feel like it went well with the story so I changed it. But of course I couldn't delete this part because it took me time to write it and everything!**

**So I decided to make it an alternative ending! I hope you like it! **

**You can vote on which ending you like more. Ending number one (which is the last chapter) or ending number two (this chapter).**

**This part takes place after Kio yelled at Youji and Natsuo comforted him. I started with the sentence after I changed the events. So don't be confused!**

**Oh! And before I forget lemon warning! Yep! There's a lemon in here! But who and who? O.o lets find out!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

FOREVER ONLY YOU

_There is no greater pain, then seeing you in pain for another…_

_While I'm in pain for you…_

They stayed in that embrace for a while. Youji slowly calming down. He pulled away and look up at Natsuo. "Why do you do this things to me?" he asked.

"What things?" Natsuo titled his head to the side.

"This…" Youji indicated to their embrace "…be nice to me. After all I said to you."

Natsuo smiled. "because I want you to smile. And be happy, even if it means that I won't be." he hugged Youji's head to his chest.

"…do you mean that?"

Natsuo kissed the top of Youji's head. "of course I do."

Youji leaned back looking at him. His eyes were wide and gleaming with fresh tears. "Natsuo…" he whispered. Natsuo smiled whipping away Youji's tears.

"…You make me feel other things too." Youji whispered

"like what?"

"…You make my heart race." he said taking Natsuo's hand in his and placing it on his chest. "You make my head spin…" Youji leaned up to him. "…when I feel your breath on my face." a patch of scarlet delicately painted itself on Youji's cheeks. "and you make my stomach feel funny when you touch me like this." Youji finished running a hand down Natsuo's neck to his chest.

Natsuo's breath caught in his throat when he felt Youji's hands on him. "you make me feel that way too." he whispered.

Youji placed his head on Natsuo's chest. "…but it's wrong."

Natsuo pulled back. "why is it wrong?" he inquired.

"…because it makes me feel guilty. Being with you like this, when I…and Kio…" he trailed of burring his face in Natsuo's chest.

Natsuo leaned into him murmuring in his ear. "if you don't like me doing it I can stop. Just tell me to stop and I will." Natsuo said trailing his hands down from Youji's hair to his waist.

Youji shook his head. " No I don't want you to stop. It's pleasant."

"Do you want to?" he asked after a moment to silence.

Natsuo shook his head "No…but I will only if you want it. As long as it makes you happy."

That made Youji freeze. Somewhere in his head he heard a soft ringing sound as the fog started to clear. He shut his eyes at the feeling of being pulled out through the mist. When Youji calmed down he slowly opened his eyes.

"Natsuo I…" Youji looked up at him, his eyes wide.

"I can't believe I didn't see it."

"what?" Natsuo softly asked.

"I can't believe I loved Kio when you were right there in front of me."

"Youji…" Natsuo heart raced faster than it already was. _'…could it be…'_

"I want to be by your side forever." Youji murmured leaning up to him.

"Youji." Natsuo whispered as he leaned down to capture his lips with his own.

As they kissed Natsuo could almost hear the 'hallelujah' chores in his head. This is what they should have been doing all along. Instead of ignoring and hiding their true feelings. Maybe if they had confessed to each other a long time ago this whole incident never would have happened.

Youji pulled back, eyes still closed he whispered '_Ashiteru' _before claiming Natsuo's neck. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he had actually thought he loved Kio. How could he? He had always loved Natsuo yet somehow these past few days Kio seemed like the right and only way to go. Not anymore though, his blind eyes have been reopened. And he was going to make it up to Natsuo.

"Gomen-nasai" Youji whispered looking up at Natsuo.

Natsuo opened his eyes, his face flushed. "for what?"

"for everything." Youji looked down "I don't know what got into me…I don't know what made me even _think _that I loved Kio or that he loved me. When I know so very well that it's _you_ who I want to be with."

Natsuo smiled. Breathing in with relief. Youji was out of the spell. And if he was that meant that he could show him that he loved him without any complaints.

Natsuo tenderly traced his cheek. "I know why, I wont bore you with the details…I'm just glad your back to normal." he gently licked Youji's lips, before pushing him down on the bed. "I love you too." he whispered as he placed his hands underneath Youji's shirt.

Youji gasped at the feeling. He helped Natsuo remove his own shirt biting his lip when Natsuo kissed down his chest.

"Natsuo will take my ears tonight yeah?" Youji asked.

"only if you want."

"oh yesss" he hissed as Natsuo began biting and sucking on his nipples.

He helped Natsuo get out of his shirt and looked up at him with lust covered eyes.

"beautiful" he whispered.

"not as much as you."

Youji laughed "we've been spending too much time with Soubi!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Natsuo asked as he unbuttoned Youji's jeans.

"No not a bad thing." he smirked then gasped when he felt Natsuo hand slip under his boxers to take a firm grip on his erection.

"defiantly not a bad thing." Youji gasped.

XXXXXXXXX

( **A/N: I didn't really change anything here ;P)**

Kio sat on Soubi's couch quite impatiently. Where the hell was Soubi? Didn't he tell him to meet him here?

Kio's thoughts were interrupted when the front door opened and in came the expected Soubi.

Kio crossed his arms across his chest. "well took you long enough"

Soubi looked up at him surprised "oh I didn't know you were going to be here so soon."

"You asked me to come didn't you? You could have a least waited here for me!"

Soubi sighed getting a beer. "I was planning to, but then Ritsuka called me."

Kio gave a loud hummp. "sure you do whatever that kid tells you do to."

Soubi sighed sitting on the couch with him. "don't question what you don't understand Kio."

Kio stayed quite for a while until he looked up. "so you wanted to talk to me?' he asked.

"Yes. I understand that you bought something of the internet recently…" Kio's eyes widened.

"How do you…?"

"Natsuo." was Soubi's only reply.

"so you know…" '_that damn Natsuo and his big mouth!'_

Soubi nodded " and to say the least I'm very disappointed in you." he said

Kio looked down.

"I'm disappointed that you would actually buy something that forces other people to do things against their will." Soubi shook his head.

"but Soubi-Chan I only did it because I wanted you to spend time with me!"

"If you wanted that you could have just said so! You didn't have to try and poison my coffee. Now look what you did, you have possibly ruined the Zero's relationship."

Kio rolled his eyes "believe me Soubi I think everything's back to normal. The fact that Youji hasn't shown up here is enough prove of that. We should thank Natsuo for it."

Soubi shook his head "Your missing the point. You can't just do things like that."

"Even if I asked you to spend time with me you would still be after Ritsuka!"

Soubi nodded "It's true I would. But because he is a child and he needs me. You are a grown man and can take care of yourself. So start acting like it."

Kio sighed "So will you spend more time with me?" he asked

Soubi sighed "If that's the only way for you to never do something like this again."

Kio smiled "okay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Kio's apartment the two Zero boys continued on with their play.

They were both naked now and soft moans could be heard as they rubbed against one another.

"You know…." Youji tried to say but stopped when he felt Natsuo's length gently press against his tight opening.

"…we should have done this a long time ago." he said bracing himself.

"yeah we should have" Natsuo agreed "ready?' he asked.

Youji's breathing picked up and he nodded once.

Natsuo leaned down to whisper in his ear. "you're trembling." he said.

Youji turned his gaze away "am not."

Natsuo quietly chuckled "it's okay" he soothed, turning Youji's head with his hand. "it's just me and I won't hurt you."

"…Always and only you." Youji whispered clenching his teeth and crying out when he felt Natsuo push inside of him.

Natsuo froze clenching his teeth waiting for Youji to adjust to the sensation.

Youji breathed slowly in and out trying to calm his heart that kept trying to jump out of his chest. When he relaxed a little he looked up at Natsuo eagerly.

Natsuo began moving at a painfully slow rate. Youji buckled his hips with him to get him to move faster. When he was sure Youji was ready he rocked into him harder making the bed beneath them squeak.

Youji threw his head back moaning loudly. He arched his back when Natsuo hit a particular spot.

"More." he moaned and Natsuo continued to hit that spot over and over again. Both of them moaning, whimpering, feeling heat swell and burn inside their aching (with pleasure) bodies.

"Ah…'Tsun.." Youji arched his back.

"_Don't stop…don't ever stop…"_

Natsuo began to work on Youji's throbbing cock that was left forsaken between their bodies. Youji clung to Natsuo for dear life as more unimaginable pleaser embraced his quivering body.

Youji whimpered when Natsuo moved even faster. His body tensed knowing what was coming. His grip on Natsuo's shoulders tightened before he let himself fall. knowing Natsuo would be there to catch him.

Youji's vision turned white. He knew he had cried out Natsuo's name, however he did not hear it. All of his sense's seemed to have disappeared in that one moment. That one special, wonderful, _glorious_ moment.

Youji felt Natsuo's lips moving along with his when he came down from his high. He moaned as the aftershock of his orgasm made his body twitch and quiver. He opened his eyes and gave Natsuo a look. And that look was enough to drive Natsuo over the edge.

He arched his back screaming Youji's name into the heavens as he came. Shacking and panting he kissed along Youji's chest licking some of the liquid Youji had spilled in the process.

Natsuo collapsed onto Youji, completely out of energy. Youji tenderly stroked Natsuo's back trying to calm their thundering hearts.

Silence gently washed over them wrapping around them like a soft blanket.

"I wish we could stay this way forever" Youji whispered "Just like this" he caressed Natsuo's earless head.

"Me too." Natsuo breathed. Leaning up to kiss him gently. "but, we'll have to get up soon, Kio will be back."

"Stupid Kio." Youji puffed.

Natsuo laughed '_this is more like it..' _"yeah stupid indeed"

There was another pause of comfortable silence between the two. Just laying there in each others arms. "I bet he'll be mad."

"who will be?" Natsuo asked.

"Kio."

"Are we still talking about Kio?" Natsuo looked up at him annoyed '_I thought the spell had worn off' _

Youji pouted "why are you mad about?'

Natsuo looked away, trying not to fall for his pout. "I'm not mad just annoyed." he said sitting up. Youji followed suit.

"and you're annoyed why?"

"because I think it's annoying that after we just had sex, you keep talking about the person you used to love!" Natsuo crossed his arms.

Youji glared "I didn't love him! And besides you were the one that brought him

up!"

"Well you were the one who kept talking about him!"

They glared at each other. Each one of them staring the other down, until they both sighed.

"_This is stupid." _They both said at the same time.

Youji smiled. "Gomen I didn't think you'd get annoyed if I said that Kio will get mad when he sees us." he stroked Natsuo's hair.

Natsuo smiled at him apologetic "I'm sorry too. I just got angry because you kept talking about Kio after what we did, and…that made me feel that maybe you regretted it, or that you were thinking about him the entire time…" he trailed off.

Youji hugged Natsuo fiercely to him. "How can you even think that!" he tightened his grip. "I told you I love you and that I don't know what it was that made me love Kio!"

Natsuo pulled away looking at Youji tenderly "Sorry for doubting you. It's just… you could have said those things because you were caught up in the moment of passion." Natsuo lightly said.

"Silly Natsuo, I said those words _before _we even did anything." Youji chuckled before turning serious "I'll show you how much I mean them." he said pulling Natsuo down on the bed. Placing his legs around Natsuo's waist pushing him down further on him. Bruising his lips with a feverish kiss.

XXXXXXXX

Kio was walking down the street on his way to his apartment with a smile of joy on his face. He might not have got Soubi to stop hanging around that kid but he did accomplish to spend more time with Soubi.

Even though Soubi was mad at him he did promise to spend more time with him. He even said he'll go on a date with him tomorrow!

Kio opened the door to his apartment. "Tomorrow is going to be a great day!" he said joyfully.

His good mood sank like a rock when he heard whimpers and moans coming from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Oh no!" he yelled running towards the noises hoping to not be to late. Opening the door he saw just how _late_ he was.

Youji and Natsuo were now earless for sure. Youji and Natsuo were in a sitting position both wearing their birthday suits. Youji arms were around Natsuo's neck supporting himself as he moved up and down. Natsuo's hands were on Youji's hips helping him move.

"Shut the door." Natsuo glared at Kio. When Kio didn't react "leave." he moaned when Youji (who was oblivious to Kio's presence) came down at him harder.

Kio shook his head coming out of his shock. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" he screamed stepping closer to them and separating them from their coupling.

"I said get out!" Natsuo shouted at him as he hovered over a panting Youji.

"You're just kids!"

"Not anymore." Natsuo smirked as he thrust into Youji which made him arch his back and mutter Natsuo's name.

Kio shook his head and ran out the door shutting it behind him. He couldn't believe those brats had done this! They may not have their ears anymore but they were still kids!

Kio placed his hands over his ears trying to block out the sounds coming from his room. He couldn't believe this was happening. Two kids in his apartment, screwing each other. Wait _his_ apartment? Did that mean he was at fault?

Kio shook his head. No he couldn't be at fault. He didn't force them to do it and he certainly didn't touch them, so he wasn't involved. Kio had only supplied the bed (which he made a mental note to burn later) and the situation. Kio froze. "I will not be involved in a criminal act!" he screamed running of to Soubi.

"what was that?" Youji panted.

"The wind." Natsuo grinned kissing him softly.

"I noticed how you didn't react when Kio came in." Natsuo smirked.

Youji blinked "I didn't even notice." he gasped at the sensations Natsuo was bringing him.

"My world only has room for you." he whimpered.

"forever, only you." Natsuo murmured against Youji's lips.

**XXXX**

**Okay I hate this last extra chapter but I had to put it in here because well it's Yaoi! **

**REVIEW**


End file.
